Story (Couldn't think of a name)
by BlackCat46
Summary: New girl at the Ra Academy is a bit full of herself and enjoys pranks. She immediately appeals to one of the house's favourite comedy double act. Is there more to this teenager than meets the eye? I own only plot and OC. (R&R! Slight AU and O.O.C.) T because I say so. No Mara, sorry.


(I own only Morgan. There is no Mara in this story. Sorry, fellow Jara shippers.)

A blue haired girl with the brightest sapphire eyes wandered across the grounds of the Ra Academy, lost and confused. She was just hating the sunshine.

She bounced and crashed into a tall thin _thing_.

"Whoa, sorry!" She squeaked, shocked.

"No, no, it's cool." The _thing_ said, coolly. It was a boy, not much older than her. He lifted her to her feet. "I'm Jerome, by the way. Jerome Clarke. Where you headed?" He asked.

"Uh... the House Of Anubis?" Morgan asked, confused. "I'm all confuzzled. Where is it?"

"I can show you. I'm on lunch. You'll be OK." Jerome smiled. "I love your hair. Though there is no way that's your natural hair colour."

"Yeah, it is. My mother had green hair and my dad had purple and my sister has beige and my brother has pink." Morgan joked.

"Are you a family of trolls?" After a look from Morgan, he said "But you're the cutest little troll I have ever seen."

The small girl laughed. She saw a giant house with the word Anubis written on the sign.

"Here you are, Miss...?" Jerome asked.

"Reese. Morgan Reese." Morgan told him.

"Any middle names?" Jerome asked her.

"Riley." Morgan told him, sounding hasty and happy.

Jerome said "Morgan Riley Reese. I like it. See you later, Troll-Face."

Morgan laughed. "See you, Poofy Hair."

He smiled. "You'll get better at that, Troll-Face."

She shook her head and rang the bell. A tall, grouchy old guy in the most disgusting outfit opened it.

"Oh. Trudy! A brat has got lost!" He yelled. Morgan rolled her expressive blue sapphire eyes.

A small woman, a foot and two inches taller than Morgan, who stood at a tiny height of four feet four inches, shot in and spotted her.

"Ooh!" The woman squealed. "Ooh, Victor, this must be our new girl! Hello sweetie!"

Morgan immediately disliked this cheerful, bouncing woman. She just seemed happy. Too happy.

"Hi." Morgan spoke, her voice cold.

"What's your name, lovely?" The peppy and bubbling woman asked.

"Morgan Reese. You?" Morgan asked, her voice still cold.

"I'm Trudy Rehman. This is Victor Rodenmaar, the caretaker." The dark-skinned woman was so forward, she wrapped her arms around Morgan.

Morgan lightly pushed her off. "Ooh...Kay, not gonna happen. Not really a hugging kinda person, sorry, Miss Rehman. And you, dude, your clobber smells of sweat and stale bedding. You need to get new stuff."

Trudy chuckled softly, loving that little jibe. "She has a point, Victor."

Victor glared at Trudy and she instantly shut up, though there was a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Morgan shrugged at the look she got from Victor. "Sorry, dude, it's true."

He glared at her then said "Show this insolent brat through the house, Trudy."

She nodded. Then she showed the small blue-haired girl through the house.

Morgan wriggled uncomfortably when Trudy tried to hold onto her.

Eventually, Morgan eased the tension a little between the two by saying "Do you like Sick Puppies?"

Trudy shook her head. "Are they that screamy band that Patricia loves?"

"Patricia? SCREAMY?! Sick Puppies are LEGENDS!" Morgan declared.

"Patricia, luckily for you, is your new roommate. And yes, I've heard them screaming things about riptides, hatred, wars, survival, maybes, dead spaces, odd ones and people going down. But I'm not one to criticize your taste, lovely."

Morgan gave a look, eye roll and exasperated scoff that expressed her thoughts on that.

"You and Patricia will be firm friends, darling." Trudy sighed, upset that this was another cocky one.

(At dinner.)

Morgan arrived late for food and the whole room silenced. Trudy beamed and Jerome waved. Morgan waved back at him.

"Hey, Puffy Hair." She greeted. "Should have figured you live here."

A blond boy Morgan didn't know said "You two have met?" He sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, he walked me here. Didn't you?" She said, pleased.

Jerome nodded. "Sure did, Troll Face."

She laughed. Trudy said "Jerome! Don't be rude!"

Morgan laughed more. "Hey, cool it, lady. It's chill. I like it. Unique."

Everyone watched the blue haired girl in shock.

Mutters went around. "Did she just tell Trudy to cool it?" A brunette boy asked.

"Did the newbie call her lady?" A chestnut haired girl asked her petite brunette friend.

"I think she did." The small brunette girl answered.

A redhead whispered to an African boy "I like her, she's gifted. I can see it in her aura."

The African boy murmured "Is she an alien?"

"Unfortunately not." Jerome replied, laughing.

An American dirty blonde girl smiled warmly and the blond boy in leather waved. A girl with tight black curls waved at Morgan, a big grin on her face.

Morgan sat in an empty seat next to Jerome. Trudy fed them all, massive plates of meat and veg. Morgan looked at it.

"Miss Rehman, are these vegetables organic? And were they cooked in anything near animal oil?" She asked.

"No, I used sunflower oil. Why?" Trudy asked, though she had a creeping suspicion.

"I'm a vegetarian, sorry. In case you don't understand, it means I don't eat meat or anything that's been to do with an animal."

Trudy nodded. "I'm sorry, love, I received your dietary list yesterday, but I had so much to do, I forgot to read it. The fault is my own. You are very welcome to go into the kitchen and help yourself to anything you like."

Morgan found a bag of crisps that were suitable for vegetarians and a bottle of mineral water.

Trudy smiled at the new girl, who looked so little, she couldn't help liking her.

Morgan sang, sat in the living room.

"I love you even more when I find you on the floor. I know you think you hate me but I will always hate you more..." She sang, making both Eddie and Patricia look at her in delighted surprise.

"You like Sick Puppies?" They asked in shocked unison.

Morgan nodded. "Yup. Best trio EVER!"

The three quickly bonded, happily. Patricia was delighted to discover that she and Morgan would be sharing a room.

The two spent the night singing away. Victor told them off and made them clean the toilets with the toothbrush. Morgan wasn't happy with that and yanked his mouth open and shoved the toilet toothbrush into Victor's mouth.

"Goodnight." She told him, swishing her long, black, silky nightie as she pushed him out.

He sounded all muffled. He was yelling at her. Morgan said "Goodnight, Victor."

She closed the door and flicked off her light. "Night, Patricia."

"Night, Morgan." Patricia liked the newbie, she was already proving she was one of the stronger lot.

Morgan dreamed of her own little world and everything was right for her.

*_Morgan bounced across the black, desolate wasteland. The sun was eternally hidden by the black storm clouds. Lightning flashed and the thunder boomed overhead. Morgan never saw the sunlight, she hated it. Her world was an endless storm._

_She'd loved the darkness she experienced, yet she never slept during the day. She was physically the tiniest girl in the entire house, smaller than even Miss Rehman. That was unsurprising to her._

_Morgan enjoyed running through the storm. Then she went back to her cold, stony dungeon, where her dragon, the black giant thing that cared for her, blew her a fire to keep her warm. The dragon then tenderly wrapped her in it's scaly tail and managed to rub it's head on her arm. _

_She petted it, telling it that it was the best dragon in the world. She loved her dragon, it was her only real friend in the universe._*

Morgan was woken by a voice and someone violently shaking her.

"Get up, you cheeky little girl!" Morgan looked up sleepily, to see a dark-skinned, maternal face looking at her, furiously. "Oh, good, you're awake. Now, get out of bed!"

Morgan sleepily groaned "No..." then turned over and tried to sleep.

She felt herself being lifted up and carried out of the room, not very gently. She cursed herself for being both skinny and vertically challenged. She snuggled close up on instinct, sniffing a little. She smelled nothing, but felt like her whole body was aching.

The hold on her tendered a bit and made it easier for her to cuddle up. Nothing was better in a morning for Morgan than a cuddle. The woman stopped dead, looking at the tiny teen.

"Are you asleep again?" She asked, annoyed.

"Some wishes, I'm still tired." Morgan mumbled, snuggling closer. "You're warm."

Trudy bit back a laugh. She felt frozen, but she wasn't likely to let Morgan know that.

During class, Morgan felt sick. She started looking so much paler than usual and Jerome was the one who noticed. He was sat next to her and raised his hand.

The teacher looked up. "Yes, Jerome?"

"Mr Sweet, Morgan's burning up. And she looks really pale." Jerome said, not even having to touch her.

The teacher came over and had a look. Morgan was sweating slightly, but shivering.

"Take her home, Jerome, she might be getting sick." He said and Jerome wasted no time in picking her up and taking her back. Morgan snuggled up, feeling weak.

"Jerome, I have headache." Morgan murmured.

"I'm getting you to Trudy now, baby." He told her.

"I need to sleep it off, Jerome. Can you get me in bed? And maybe a bucket, I think I might be sick." She mumbled, feeling yucky.

She was going to sneeze and Jerome had a tissue to her nose and mouth instantly.

She sneezed a lot, feeling very sick by that time. Her nose didn't run so much, though, and it worried Jerome.

Just as he rang the bell, she started coughing. Hard and clutching her chest.

"Ow..." She gasped.

"Trudy!" Jerome called, rushing in. "Trudy, where are you?"

Trudy ran in, duster in hand, the moment Jerome called out for her.

"Oh, my word, what happened?" She asked, getting nervous. The sight of Morgan looking ill really had scared her.

"She started burning up. I didn't even have to touch her, but I felt her. She feels like she's on fire, yet she's shivering like she's sat in snow." Jerome was just as panicked. Trudy was very grateful that he'd finally got over Mara.

"Has she been sick?" Trudy asked.

"No, she hasn't." Jerome told her, nervous.

"Right, give her to me. I'll get her in bed." Trudy said, briskly.

She took the light teen and carried her to her room. The little blue-haired girl snuggled up again.

Trudy pitied her and lay her down. Morgan clung on, not wanting to be released.

"Come on, lovely, lie down. I'll be back in a few minutes." She told her.

Meanwhile, at the school, Jerome was really worried over Morgan. He missed that joking little thing he'd met the day before. She was sick and it worried him. He was the first one home. He saw her lying on the bed, her blue hair tied up and she looked really white, like a blanket of snow.

Or a unicorn.

He went and sat down next to Morgan. Her sapphire blue eyes glittered happily when she saw him.

"Hey, Troll-Face, how you feeling?" Jerome asked, tenderly.

"I've been better. But I've also had appendicitis and bronchitis, so I've been worse off, too." She smiled.

Jerome smiled. He liked Morgan. A lot. In the girlfriend sense.

Trudy bustled in, this time, she was taking Morgan's temperature. The thermometer read, five minutes later, over a hundred and thirty.

She absolutely flipped out and Jerome said "Have you tried Calpol?"

She said "Everything I've tried apart from aspirin, which I'm nervous to give her, the poor thing threw it up."

That did it. Trudy called an ambulance, much to Morgan's humiliation. On the way there, Jerome and Trudy in the ambulance, Morgan's temperature rose and she started hallucinating.

"Does anybody else see that huge black fire breathing dragon? It's on the back of that little leprechaun. Ha ha, look, it's dancing." She giggled.

Jerome was really worried. Trudy was terrified.

The doctors told Trudy she'd been doing right, seeing as Morgan had flu.

Bed rest and some over-the-counter medicine. Morgan was complaining that she couldn't breathe. Trudy made sure that the kids were kept away from Morgan, as she didn't want the rest of the house infected. She'd made sure that they'd all had vaccines, including her, but she wanted to be sure. She'd treated them in their first year for flu, and Jerome when he was five.

Nothing would stop her from helping Morgan survive this. She'd looked through the medical records, but Morgan was usually healthy. Just this little thing with the flu.

She told her mother, who had just said "I don't care, do what you have to. I couldn't care less about that freakish brat."

Jerome had been told by his stunned housemother what Morgan's mother had said. Morgan had said "Yup, typical. Doesn't care about nothing, just herself. As usual. I'd relax, y'know, Miss, if I was you."

"You what? Relax? While one of my lovelies are sick? No. I can't do that." Trudy sounded nervous.

Jerome said "Ha ha, she doesn't either, do you? Don't even sleep. She's a machine when it comes to us lot. She sees someone even breathe weirdly and she's checking to see if they're OK. It worries her no end."

Trudy smiled nervously. Morgan spoke up, this time caring, "Hey, come on, Miss Rehman, sit yourself down and just calm down."

"Morgan, you don't have to keep calling me Miss Rehman. You can just call me Trudy."

Morgan grinned. "Like your friends do? It just seems a little bit..."

"Formal. And Trudes isn't the best kind of person to get all formal and restrained with. More like you pounce on top of her and squeeze her." Jerome smiled at the two females.

Morgan grinned. "Oh, cool. So the gist I'm getting is she likes being attacked? You're mental. I would have thought you preferred hugs, but you know, to each her own."

Trudy grinned.

* * *

A month had passed and Morgan had been better. It turned out that she dragged herself out of bed in the mornings and even though she wasn't much of a morning girl, she was always more than friendly after she'd had a cup of tea and a massive breakfast.

The girl ate more than Mick but stayed so little.

Jerome admired her.

The next day, before Morgan grabbed her food, he said "Hey, Mick, do you wanna take on a bet?"

"I'm always game. Come on." Mick said, happily.

"Right, tonight, you and Morgan will have a vegetarian bean burger eating competition." Jerome said, laughing.

They both agreed. Morgan loved eating competitions.

"What do I have to do if she wins?" Mick asked.

"You have to become her servant for a month." Jerome said.

"And what if he wins?" Morgan asked.

"Then you become his servant." Jerome smiled.

Morgan shrugged. "Seems fair. But, Mick, I have to warn you, I practically inhale my food."

Everyone at the table laughed, while Mick started eating.

Morgan popped a bit of minty gum in her mouth and started happily chewing. Jerome smiled, instantly knowing her plan.

All day at school, Morgan chewed gum. She refused to eat anything, thinking she'd be even better when she got to the challenge.

That night, she practically drooled at the sight of all the burgers that Trudy had set up. Jerome called go and before Mick could even grab his first, Morgan was already on her seventh. She ate all hers before Mick had got to his fifth.

"Yum-m-m-m-m-m-m!" She moaned, happily. "That was probably the best eating competition ever."

Trudy called it and it'd only been two minutes in. Mick was left with a heap of burgers and Morgan had crumbs and she was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Morgan's the winner." She announced, utterly stunned.

"Don't worry, Mick, I'm not unreasonable." She smiled. Then she had a breath mint ten seconds before she walked over to Jerome.

Jerome grabbed her and kissed her, much to everyone's shock. They were happy to see that he'd recovered from being dumped by Mara before she left.

Morgan was happy too. She loved every second of the kiss. They looked into each other's eyes afterward and the sparks flew. Perfect couple.


End file.
